Father of Mine
by Queequeg1110
Summary: A demon that is suppose to be dead and a girl that looks familiar lead Sam and Dean to New Mexico. But will Dean be able to figure it all out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my latest fanfic and my first Supernatural one so hopefully it will turn out okay. I had this idea for awhile and I started it out as an RPG, but that kind of stopped so I decided to turn it into a story. This chapter is mostly what happened during my RPG, so if it is a little weird sorry, but it should get better. So here it goes.

Full Summary: 14 years ago Dean, Sam, and John went to Albuquerque, New Mexico to defeat a demon who was killing women. 14 years have gone by and the demon has killed again. The two come back to Albuquerque to figure out why/how the demon came back and to make sure it never comes back again. They meet Skylar, the daughter of a victum, but will Dean be able to figure out all the signs before the next women is killed?

Discalimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean no matter how hard I try.

* * *

Dean had been driving to their next destination, Albuquerque, New Mexico. "Sam, why are we driving to New Mexico?"

"There have been a string of deaths. Women are being killed. No prints, no suspects, nothing. And the last time this thing rose was 14 years ago. So it may be back." Sam said.

Dean nodded his head and stepped on the gas petal.

Dean drove until he saw the sign that said Welcome. You are now entering New Mexico "Where is the nearest motel in Albuquerque?" he asked Sam.

"About ten miles." Sam answered his brother.

Dean nodded his head and kept driving. He couldn't wait to get there and get out of the car. He watched while Dean pulled in the motel. Dean pulled up to the motel. He grabbed his bags and walked into the lobby and asked for a room with two bed. Once he got the keys, he walked back out to Sam and lead him to the room. Dean opened the door to their motel room and put his bags down on the table while Sam grabbed the laptop from a bag and turned it on.

"The latest victim had a daughter." Sam told Dean

"Where can we find this daughter?" Dean asked as he sat down at the table.

"She lives at Mount Everest Road. It is about a block from here. Her name is Skylar." "Okay," Dean said. He rummaged through his bag and tossed Sam an I.D. and picked up his car key.

Dean parked the car in front of the house. He and Sam walked up to the door and rang the bell, a young girl answered.

"Hello, I am Sam and this is Dean. We are from the police. If is okay if you like answer some questions about your mother." Sam said

Dean showed the girl his badge. "Can we come in?"

"Um...yeah I guess." Skylar said opening the door wider.

Sam looked at Dean and went in. "So you are Skylar?" He asked nicely.

"Yeah." Skylar said

"So, How are old are you?" Sam asks. He thought she looked kinda like Dean. Dean also agreed with his brother, but he couldn't put his finger on why the girl looked so familiar. "Why do you want to know?" Skylar asked

"Just wondering, is your dad around?" He asked kindly

"Um okay then." Skylar said a little unsure about these two men, "I am 14 and I don't have a dad."

"We are so sorry about your mom. Do you remember her name?" Sam asked kindly.

"If your cops and you know where I live and what my name is shouldn't you know my mom's?" Skylar asked with a hint of attitude

"Sorry. So um… how are you holding up? Like how are feeling?" Sam asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine I guess." Skylar said

Sam looks at Dean. "So do you know how she died?" He asked.

"That's personal and I rather not talk about it." Skylar said getting a little annoyed

"Look, we're trying to figure out what happened to your mom. Any information would help. Did anything strange occur that day?" Dean asked

"Did she act weird or something out of the ordinary?" Sam added

"No don't think so." Skylar answered

"Was your mom in any sort of trouble before the incident?" Dean asked.

"Not that I know of." Skylar answered

"I know you said you don't know your dad, but do you know if your mom has had any contact with him?" Dean asked.

"She's hasn't talked to him since the day he left 14 years ago." Skylar answered

"Okay. I'm sorry, I forgot, what was your mom's name again?" Dean asked

"Melissa." Skylar answered, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope. Thanks for your time." Sam gently smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't help more." Skylar said

Dean stood up and headed for the door. "We'll keep in touch if that's okay."

"Sure." Skylar said, and closed before leaning on it and letting out a long sigh. There was something about the older cop that she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Who was at the door Skylar?" her grandmother shouted from her room upstairs.

"No one grandma!" She yelled back, she didn't want her grandmother to worry any more then she had to.

* * *

So how was it? I know it was kind of short, but the next chapters should be longer. Please hit that little blue/purple button on the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

I think this is the fastest I ever posted the next chapter to the story, I'm must say I am very proud of myself. I tried to make this chapter longer then the first one, which it is but still not extremly long. I'm not very good at writting long chapters. But any way on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Dean, sigh

* * *

"So, do you think it did any good?" Sam asked Dean once they got back to the motel

Dean sighed. "No, we got nothing new. Something just doesn't seem right though."

Sam asked. "What doesn't feel right?"

"Something about that girl," Dean mumbled, "Look I'm going to go out around town and see if I can go talk to more locals. You stay here and see if you dig anything new up."

Dean walked around town, he really didn't want to go talk to the town's people he just needed some time to think. There was something about the girl that he couldn't put his finger on. She looked so familiar as if he had seen her before, and even the way she acted had a touch of nostalgia to it. As Dean continued to walk he ended up near the local park, he saw one girl sitting on the swing. As he got closer he noticed it was the girl he and Sam had talk to earlier today.

"Skylar right?" Dean asked

"What…yeah." Skylar picked her head up, and quickly brushed away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because you were…" Skylar cut Dean off

"Look don't make a big deal out of it. I was crying okay, just move on."

"I guess you're not the touchy feely type of person."

"You got that right. In a town like this, you can't be or else someone is gonna walk all over you."

"Can I sit down?" Dean asked motioning to the swing next to Skylar

"Go right ahead." He sat down next to her and started swinging back and forth, trying to think of something to say to fill the awkward silence between the two.

"So let me guess you don't like it here?"

"What gave it away?" Skylar gave Dean a small smile, "It's not that I hate it here in this town, it's the people. They're all so nosy and couldn't leave my mom and me alone."

"Why would they do that?"

"My mom was 30 when she died, you do the math."

"Oh." Dean said, not sure what else to say

"Yeah, and to top it off my dad left before my mom could even tell him she was pregnant. Of course this town is stuck in their old ways of waiting till you're married to, well you know…" Dean nodded his head, "But it's not like my mom was the only one doing it, I bet over half the kids in the high school have already done it, and we're a really small town. But my mom was the only one to get pregnant, and because we are such a small town everyone knows everyone's private life. So they shunned us, but my mom couldn't move and my grandparents didn't want to either. So I'm pretty much stuck here till I graduate, which isn't for another 4 years."

"This is why I hate small town life." Dean sighed

"Tell me about it." The two laughed, "And what's worse now is they've taken pity on me because I'm motherless and fatherless. I liked it better when they just ignored me."

"I went through the same thing. My mother died when I was young, and my dad moved my brother and me around. I don't think I ever finished a school year in one high school. I got all those dirty looks too; no one wanted to talk to me because I was the new kid. And I figured it didn't make a difference because I was just gonna move again and I would have to start the entire process over again."

"Thanks." Skylar said

"For what?" Dean asked

"For being honest with me and telling your story, it's nice to know someone knows what I am going through."

"Trust me kid you are not alone." Dean smiled at Skylar, "Look I have to go, my brother is probably getting worried about me."

"Well it was nice talking to you."

"Yeah it was."

"Can we talk this again some time?"

"Sure, do you have a cell phone?" Skylar nodded her head yes and took it out. Dean took it, "I'm gonna give you my cell so any time you need to talk just give me a call."

"Thanks." Skylar took her phone back and looked at his number and name, "Dean."

"See you around." Dean waved and headed back to the motel

"Hey, where have you been?" Sam asked as Dean entered their room.

"Talking to Skylar." Dean said and sat down next to Sam at the table

"Did you get anything out of her?"

"Nothing that will be helpful to the case."

"Well I got some stuff you might want to see." Sam said opening up their dad's journal, "I wasn't able to find anything new on the internet, but I did find this." He handed Dean the journal.

Dean started to read from the journal, "It looks like dad knew about this thing."

"Yeah, and we were here 14 years ago with him when it last rose."

"Well it says right here where to find it and how to kill it. So let's go."

"But that's the thing Dean, we already killed it."

"What do you mean we already killed it?"

"It says right here that we killed this thing 14 years ago, then we got up and left town."

"So you're telling me that this thing somehow rose from the dead and is killing again?" Sam nodded his head yes, "Great, just great."

* * *

End of chapter two! I hope you like it. So please hit that little button and the bottom of the screen and says review. It will make me very happy since I got none last chapter. Your reviews are very important to the story, they make them come out better, though not always soon (sorry). So please don't be afriad to hit it, I'll give you a cookie! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you even remember being here?" Dean asked Sam later that day

"No." Sam answered

"It's weird, cause I remember almost every other place we've been to when we were kids. And it's not like we were young I was 14 and you were 10, you think we would remember something about this hunt."

"Maybe it was a really bad one and we just blocked it out of our minds. And this isn't an unusual type of hunt; it could have just blended with the others."

"Yeah maybe, but something just doesn't fell right. I know I should have remembered this hunt, there was something important."

"We've been on some many hunts, it's expected that we were bound to forget at least one if not more."

"I guess," Dean sighed; he had a gut feeling that something happened in this small town. "So where do we go from here?"

"I think I'm gonna head to the local library and see what else I can find about this thing." Sam said, he got up from his bed and headed towards the door.

"Good idea, I'm gonna go talk to Skylar again. Maybe I can get something out of her this time."

"You really attached to that kid aren't you?"

"I don't know, there is just something about her I guess."

"She kind of reminds me of you."

"You think, yeah maybe" Dean shrugged off the comment even though he was thinking the same thing, the two left the room and headed towards the impala.

"Call me if you find anything good." Dean told Sam when they got library.

"Will do." Sam said, as he closed the door. Dean watched Sam enter before he drove off to Skylar's house. When he got there an elderly women answered the door.

"Hello, may I help…" she stopped mid-sentence and seemed to be in shock.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Skylar." Dean said, but didn't get an answer from the women.

"Grandma who's at the door?" Dean heard Skylar ask, "Oh hey Dean."

"Hey Skylar,"

"Grandma what's wrong?" her grandmother continued to stand there is shock

"What…oh nothing sweet hear, here why don't you come in." she opened the door wider for Dean, "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you, I've just come to talk to Skylar."

"Oh okay then, I'm just gonna be up in my room if you need anything." She quickly left the two of them alone.

"I wonder what happened to her." Skylar said to Dean, "She normally isn't like that; it looked like she had seen a ghost."

"Yeah." Dean sighed thinking

"So what'd you come here for?" Skylar said breaking the silence

"I wanted to ask you more questions if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah sure." Skylar lead Dean into the living room and sat down on the couch, "So what did you want to ask?"

"You know, what I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"Yeah, I can forget things too."

"Okay then."

"You know…" Dean's cell phone started to ring, "Excuse me, hello."

"Hey it's me." Sam said on the other end

"So you find something?"

"Yeah I did, and I think dad might have been fighting the wrong thing before. You better come down here and check it out."

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. Bye" Dean hung up the phone, "I think my brother found out what killed your mother."

"So who did it?"

"Not who what."

"What?"

"Yeah, he didn't tell me what it did. But I he wants me to go meet him at the library."

"I'm coming with you." Skylar said standing up

"No you should stay right here." Dean said also standing up

"Please Dean I need to know what did this to her." she begged

"Fine you can come with me. But I'm warning you this isn't going to be pleasant."

"I understand, thank you."

"Come on lets go." The two headed towards the car

"Wow nice car." Skylar said admiring it, "What year of impala is it?"

"1967, isn't she beautiful?" Skylar nodded her head yes as the two drove off

"So Sam what did you get?" Dean asked Sam who was on one of the computers in the back.

"Oh hey Dean and Skylar." He said a little shocked, "what are you doing here?"

"I begged Dean to take me."

"Okay then, so last time dad thought this thing was a Trauco."

"A what?" Skylar asked

"A deformed dwarf, which is normally found in the woods of Chile that seduces women."

"What would it be doing in New Mexico if it was from Chile?"

"I don't know, but I looked up all the other deaths caused by this thing in the area and they all had one thing in common."

"What?"

"They were all single mothers who were never married. Which would make sense since Chileans would blame the Trauco on sudden and unwanted pregnancies."

"So in other words it's my fault my mom's dead."

"Not necessarily, you see the Trauco normally doesn't kill the women, occasionally they kill unwanted intruders. But other then that it wouldn't explain what happened to all the women. So I did more research and I found this."

"Incubus, isn't that a band?"

"Yeah, but it is also male demon who drains energy from women so he can sleep with them in order to stay alive. And in the end the woman is either kill or left weak."

"Skylar are you okay?" Dean asked interrupting Sam, he noticed that she was a lot paler and looked like she was about to faint. "You need to sit down." Dean held her into a nearby chair

"I'm fine." Skylar said pushing his hand away.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. I think it's time we left. You wanna come with us back to our motel room?" she nodded her head yes, "Come on lets go." He helped her stand back up and walk out of the library.

* * *

Another chapter done and I updated pretty quickly! Thanks Dean'sBaby22, my sole reviewer! It ment a lot to me. So please everyone hit that button and review!  



End file.
